Avril on the Bridge of Insanity
by NewBloodAlice
Summary: <html><head></head>Avril West only remembered the death of her mother, and the proud laughter of the mask after it all happened, every ache of sorrow and agony could only lead to the new pain and suffering that could come now, Avril is on the bridge of insanity, to find her mask, and kill the girl that will take her father away from her.</html>
1. Masks don't talk do they?

**Masks...Don't Talk...Do they...?**

_That's what I ask myself everyday. Every time I get home after playing, I hear a voice from one of the coffins in the main lobby. My father told me there was a mask inside, used for sacrificing rituals. Aside from that, he didn't know any other reasons for it's existence. But for some reason, I heard it, it's voice, and the many...many things he had to say to me. He told me of different tragedies, different events that would happen in my life, and I never answered back. I never understood, why, I mean...masks were toys! They were mere toys! Right...?_

**_But then it happened...My mom__ died..._**

_I remember her, on her death bed, suffering from her cholera. She took my hand, and told me in a soft voice._

"Avril...I will always...love you...forever..."

_Then she passed away. And to this day, I hear it's proud laughter ringing in my ears, as if it wanted it to happen, like it wanted my suffering. I stayed with my father, I loved my father, dearly. I wouldn't ever leave his side, he meant so much to me, and if I lost him too, I would be all alone, and I would never be happy again. But...then...strange things happen when I got into University. My father studied Necrology, and I was one of his students, ever since then, other students have been coming to my house to help my father, they would come in, and never come back out, and my father told me..._

"They had to leave, they won't be coming back however, don't worry Avril."

_And then I would smile, and go back to studying. The best part was, since mother died, the mask stopped speaking, and I couldn't hear it's voice anymore. I thought everything was going perfectly. _

_But then father's skills...got a bit...worse. Father, began saying strange things, summoning strange beings, and...I would see monsters everywhere...those monsters...and the same amount of students that vanished...it wasn't that hard to put two and two together...but things became normal back at the university, after my routine day, I would talk to anyone, anyone that would at least talk with me, like I wasn't a freak. And that's when I saw her, she looked like my mother...but...I just couldn't stand looking in her general direction...it sickened me...I hated her from the very moment we spoke, and yet, I wanted to keep talking with her._

_When I told my father, he laughed, and held me tightly._

"Would you like your friend to come over dear?"

_I growled under my breath. But then I realized, she could die, like the others, something great could happen!_

"Sure...I would love that daddy."

_Maybe then, I was going insane myself. But I liked it..._

_A few days to go until sweet little Jennifer Willis dies! Man it just gave me chills, even when I thought of it._

_I decided to finally talk to the mask, after years of being away and out of my head. I knocked on the coffin a few times._

"Hey. Say something will you? I may be 19 now, but I would at least enjoy a nice conversation with _my_ mask."

_No answer._

"Hey! Are you listening!?"

_Still no answer, screw it, I tried._

"Surprisingly, no tragedies, I guess when I kill that girl, I'm gonna live a good life!"

_And the next day, things got better, instead of asking, the girl asked to interview my father, to actually, interview my father...this was perfect, the best opportunity to kill her. I smiled darkly, overhearing the conversation outside my father's classroom, everything fit right into place, and once I killed her, I wouldn't feel so down..._

_Things were being prepared at home, I found my axe, and began polishing it, and cleaning it, humming to myself joyfully. Then I went to my father's laboratory, overhearing him say some strange words, then finally, the words that struck me._

"I've found her, the perfect body to bring you back Lenora...Avril will be so happy to see you once more...!"

_He...he planned...to make her...into...mom...? No...no! I hate her! She can't be my mother! No! _

"You want a tragedy? Here's one, that girl may end up being your new mommy."

_That voice...it came back...with a dark smile I ran to the coffin, and began shaking it._

"You're here...my mask...it's talking again..."

"_Your_ mask? Bitch please..."

"What do you know about that damn girl, she can't become my mother, she has to die...I...I'm gonna kill her..." _I began to laugh_ "I'm gonna kill her...and make art...with her blood..."

"But what's your dad gonna say about that, he's gonna hate you, personally, I don't give a shit, but that will be the case."

"Shut up! Daddy said that no matter what he would always love me...always!"

_Laughing almost insanely, I ran up to my room and began swinging my axe around wildly, singing the Toreador March to myself. I was going so swiftly...I can't mess up! She won't become my mom...no..never never!_

_A few nights later was when it all began, the screaming of a female and one male, crashing, and the sounds of the mask...wait...the mask!? Oh no...someone stole it...someone stole..._

"MY MASK!"

_I ran to grab my axe and began to run towards the situation, no one would take my mask from me, it's mine...MINE!_


	2. Rick Taylor Old Friend

_**Rick Taylor...Old** **Friend**_

_I decided to take my precious time in waiting by singing in my personal stage, as ogres and screaming mimi's applauded as I sang Ave Maria the best way my mother taught me, I always learned opera music was a perfect element, and my mother always told me I would be a wonderful opera singer if I just put my heart into it._

"Don't worry, relax Rick-o, yeesh! I just gotta put this bitch in her place and we can find your booty call!"

_There was a familiar voice...the mask had come back to me, and I was overjoyed._

_The man with the mask entered my stage and the lights went out, all except for my main spotlights, and each monster had prepared themselves, as if they were going to see some Broadway musical, of course, I would be the star, but I never liked musicals. I prepared myself as the spotlights scanned the stage, from off stage, I decided to begin my entrance speech._

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls! Punk-ass with my mask! Please welcome the star of the show! The murderous, insane, twisted, Avril West!"

_Each monster clapped as I took center-stage, bowing._

"Sup, you ready to give up _my _mask?"

_Wow, this man was downright beautiful, I almost cried, body like...whoa. But he had my mask, a shame I had to brutally end him._

"You're making your own announcements? Fucking lame! But if we're gonna play that way..." _The mask chuckled...or was it the guy? Screw it, they chuckled._ "In this corner, weighing who the fuck knows, Rick the Bitch and the Terror Mask!"

_The guy wearing the mask- Rick, spoke next._

"I am not a bitch!"

"And I'm not the one afraid of clowns."

"Suck it!"

_I quickly interrupted the two- one- people._

"If you guys are done arguing like an old married couple I would like to- Wait a second...Rick...like...Rick Taylor? Dude, he's scraw-" _I took a good look at him, so not scrawny. _"He's wea-" _No...not weak either. _"He's a pussy!" _There we go! _"You chose him over me? What the hell! What the actual hell!"

"He's here for his girl."

"Oh...the bitch I wanna slaughter...yeah no, we're gonna have ourselves a show, with me as the main attraction! A battle of the century, winner gets the Terror Mask, unless you wanna...break up with that bimbo and go out with me?" _I winked at him._

"Hey!"

"Whoa Rick-o! No two-timin'!"

"Whatever! Let's have ourselves a party! Am I right!?"

_Silence. On my stage? Oh hell no._

"Clap you fuckers!"

_Each monster applauded for me as I bowed and picked up my axe._

"You think you can beat us?"

"Well...maybe, after you get through the audience that is..." _Snap. The sound from my fingers echoed through the stage as each monster looked towards Rick. Of course I commanded him, daddy taught me of course._

"Kill him, and bring me that mask!"

_Each monster rushed towards him, fangs and claws ready to sink into that skin. However, they were all destroyed within an instant. That's when I charged in, but he hit me so hard in the jaw I was sent up towards the ceiling._

"Falcon Punch!"

"Damn it Rick you are so lame..."

_Luckily I was able to save myself, piercing my blade into the ceiling. With a smile I waved._

"Hey down there! It's boring, don't leave me hanging!"

_The mask quickly snapped back _"Bitch you can hang!"

"Yeah and I can do more than-" _I heard a crack, the ceiling was breaking, and my axe slipped out._ "Shit!" _I was sent falling until I remembered a few chants, and once I hit the ground I exploded into black smoke._

"Alright Rick, she's gone for now, let's get moving."

_I whistled. And once they looked towards center-stage there I was, waving._

"Hey cutie!" _I giggled, before I could attack, I heard my father calling. _"Aw man...fun's over...bye Ricky! I hope to see you soon!" _Poof, and I was gone._

_I reappeared in my father's lab. _"Daddy, the scrawny kid went crazy and is after you."

"Then go fight him."

"But I did, and he's a douuuuche..."

"Do it, and I will give you chocolates."

"I'm not 6! By the way can we kill the bitch already? I'm getting bored..."

"No, not until the eclipse comes."

_I groaned._ "Fiiiine...okay, call me when it happens."

_I left the laboratory in a huff, jeez this was boring, I didn't even wanna do this, but damn it if it could kill time then screw it._


End file.
